kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Millennium City (CO)
Category:Champions Online Heralded as the City of the Future and home of the world's most powerful superteam The Champions, Millennium City was built after the destruction of Detroit by Dr. Destroyer. The three neighborhoods of Millennium City are very distinct, ranging from the crime laden Westside, home to many nefarious gangs, to the Downtown area which is being rebuilt after the invasion of the Qularr. Renaissance Center located in the middle of Millennium City has many useful places for today's superheroes. Level Range: 14 to 20, 26 to 28 Access: Completion of either Crisis in Canada! or Desert Disaster Travel: Jet to/from Monster Island, Canadian Wilderness and the Desert ---- Overview After Doctor Destroyer obliterated Detroit, the city’s future seemed bleak. More than 60,000 people died in the attack. The few areas of the city that had withstood Destroyer’s doomsday weapons were quickly consumed in fires, floods and looting. What industry had survived the downturn in the economy quickly packed up and moved to safer regions. Today, the gleaming skyscrapers of Millennium City™ stand as an example of American innovation and determination. With the funding and technology available to them after the Battle of Detroit, planners decided not to rebuild the city, but to recreate it. Millennium City would be something the world had never seen before – a city with every possible technological advantage and comfort. Corporations such as Harmon Industries and Cambridge Biotech committed vast amounts of their resources to constructing the “City of the Future.” Heroes flocked to the project as well, volunteering their time and powers to the effort. Now spire-like skyscrapers are connected by picturesque garden skybridges. Solar panels and nearby windmill farms generate clean, renewable power. Automated, computer-controlled highways eliminate gridlock and traffic accidents. Flashy 3-D holograms have replaced billboards. Info-Kiosks on street corners offer a continual stream of news and information. Free, high-speed wireless Internet access is available in every business and home, and Millennium City’s schools and libraries store the vast majority of their data electronically. Dozens of corporations have moved their headquarters to the revitalized downtown, and millions of residents have been attracted by the city’s luxuries and plentiful jobs. Heroes, too, have flocked to Millennium City. The world’s most powerful superteam, the Champions, can be found in Millennium City, in addition to other colorful heroes, like the genetically-altered genius gorilla Dr. Silverback or the super strong cop codenamed Kodiak. Of course, there are superhuman villains as well. High-tech thieves and mercenaries plague the city’s corporations and research facilities. The New Purple Gang has formed out of the remnants of Detroit’s organized crime families. Old threats like VIPER lurk in the shadows, waiting for their chance to strike. Looming over all is the spectre of Doctor Destroyer. Millennium City was created in defiance of his plans. He will not allow the insult to go unanswered. Neighborhoods * Westside * City Center * Downtown * Renaissance Center Missions *Millennium City Missions *Open Missions *Destroids Rise Again *A Bullet Bound for Biselle Lairs *Dr. Destroyer's Robot Factory